Mr Wonder
by Sakura9801
Summary: Soñamos con nuestro mundo de fantasía, esperamos el momento perfecto para estar con ese alguien especial, crear recuerdos, compartir y amarse. Teniendo la oportunidad perfecta, Yuma y Kaito pueden hablar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero las dudas y el miedo les impedirán hacer las cosas como lo habían planeado. ¿Encontrarán su mundo de fantasía? Photonshipping:KaitoxYuma


**¡Privet mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, pues yo estoy muy feliz de poder subir este hermoso two-shot, miren se supone que le debía subir desde febrero, peeeero pues ya saben cosas de la vida, así que tomaremos el 14 como pretexto, sin más que decir ¡Chicos ya saben que hacer!**

 **KILLUA: ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fanfic: Shonen Ai (Relaciones sentimentales CHICOXCHICO) Si no te gusta ¡NO LO LEAS! Ya estas advertido, no queremos reclamos después. En cambio si es de tu agrado ¡ADELANTE!**

 **KANDA: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos—,** _ **/Recuerdos/**_ **,** _ **«Pensamientos»**_ **, "Resaltar frases o ironías" y si ven (1) serán aclarados al final.**

 **LAVI: Los personajes de YGO Zexal no nos pertenecen.**

 **ALLEN: Pónganse cómodos y busquen su botana.**

 **TODOS: ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

 **Mr. Wonder**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Irías conmigo?**

Otra bella mañana en la ciudad Heartland, las personas caminan con tranquilidad por las grandes calles, los rayos del sol brillan por todas partes, cielo despejado y grandes nubes blancas, clima agradable, en pocas palabras, una mañana perfecta.

Si rondamos más por la gran Heartland, encontraremos la escuela de la ciudad, donde todos los jóvenes estudian arduamente para ser alguien importante…bueno, la mayoría…más o menos.

—Yuma…—nuestra querida Kotori le susurraba a su amigo de la infancia para que despertara.

—Mmm…mi turno…—decía entre sueños—, robo…—esbozó una sonrisa.

—No tienes remedio…—suspiró derrotada—. Vamos, Yuma—sacudió el hombro contrario pero no había señales de vida— ¡Yuma! —alzó el tono de voz.

—Ve Hope…—se acomodó en su pupitre.

—Tienes el sueño muy pesado—una gotita bajó por su sien—, despierta, te meterás en problemas…—cerró sus ojos pensativa— ¡Eso es! —se acercó más al oído del moreno— ¡Ahí viene Kaito! —dijo para que solo su amigo la escuchara.

— ¡¿Quién?! —despertó exaltado— ¡Waaa! — gracias a la fuerza del sobresalto, su peso le ganó haciendo que Yuma saludara al señor piso.

—Joven Tsukumo, si no quiere que lo saque de mi clase le pido que se comporte—el profesor acomodó sus lentes mientras le daba una seria mirada.

— ¡S-sí! —se levantó tan rápido como pudo—. Lo siento maestro—hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo asiento. Miró de reojo a su amiga, quién tenía sus manos en su boca reteniendo una risilla—. Eso no fue gracioso Kotori—infló sus cachetes los cuales se les notaba un ligero color rosa.

—Lo siento, pero debiste haber visto tu cara—aguanto la risa—, esa técnica siempre funciona—sonrió divertida.

—Tsk…—giró su cabeza tratando de prestar atención a la clase. Sentía su rostro caliente, cada que podía, Kotori siempre le sorprendía con eso, ella es y siempre será su mejor amiga pero algunas veces se arrepentía de haberle contado su pequeño secreto que involucraba a cierto joven rubio.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ya tenía un buen rato que no veía al usuario de Galaxy Eyes, un poco más de un mes para ser exactos, después de que todos sus amigos regresaran gracias al _numeron code_ , el rubio se centró más en sus investigaciones sobre la energía de otros mundos, Yuma sabía lo importante que era esa investigación para el de ojos platinos, el menor no quería molestarlo por eso decidió mantenerse alejado para no distraerlo, rara vez tenían contacto pero en esas pocas ocasiones que se conectaban, Yuma cruzaba más palabras con el Tenjo menor.

Soltó un leve suspiro, últimamente (más de lo normal) su mente no dejaba de pensar en él, además de que las fechas próximas no le ayudaban en lo absoluto, siendo doce de febrero, faltando dos días para San Valentín, el ambiente romántico que había en la ciudad lo hacían embobarse más y más pensando en el rubio.

Recargó su mejilla en su mano derecha, sus ojos miraron su cuaderno como si fuera algo muy interesante que ver. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nada, esa era la respuesta, nada…no tenía el valor para decirle sus sentimientos. ¿Para qué decirle? Si sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar y eso era el ser rechazado… no quería destruir su relación de amistad con Kaito (y valla que le había costado trabajo entablar una) es por eso que decidió guardar esos sentimientos esperando que algún día desaparecieran… o se enamorara de alguien más pero… ¿En verdad eso pasaría? Como deseaba que Astral estuviera a su lado, extrañaba desahogarse con él, sus preguntas curiosas siempre le causaban gracia, pero sobre todo extrañaba su presencia que lo hacía sentirse en paz… Si su amigo azulado estuviese allí podría haber tratado darle un consejo sobre cómo manejar el tema de su amor platónico.

 **Torre Heart. 12:30 AM.**

El menor de los Tenjo llegaba a su hogar con una gran sonrisa en los labios, dejo sus cosas en el sofá más cercano y rápidamente fue a buscar a su padre.

— ¡Papá! —entró al cuarto animado—¡Estoy de vuelta!

—Haruto, bienvenido—el hombre sonrió— ¿Qué tal tu día?

— ¡Bien! —devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Mi hermano ya volvió? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Aún no, Kaito sigue con Chris y Dorowa investigando una misteriosa fuente de energía—dijo mientras recordaba que su hijo mayor partió desde hace tres días.

—Ya veo—suspiró con un deje de tristeza.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que Orbital está con él— revolvió los cabellos del menor—, vamos Haruto no pongas esa cara, temprano hablé con él y me dijo que hoy en la tarde regresa.

— ¡¿Enserio?! —una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sus lindos ojos brillaron de alegría— ¡Estoy tan feliz! Ya quiero verle—. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, como extrañaba a su hermano mayor, en estos últimos meses ha estado muy ocupado y rara vez lo veía.

—Sabes algo Haruto, he estado planeando algo—mencionó Faker—. Ven, vamos al laboratorio—el menor ladeó su cabeza en señal de confusión y sin más lo siguió.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? —preguntó en el trayecto.

—Veraz, después de la guerra contra los Barians, la ciudad no ha estado muy animada que digamos—decía con los ojos cerrados—, además de que todos han estado algo deprimidos por la partida de Astral—al escuchar eso el menor miró al suelo con tristeza—, en especial Yuma—entraron al gran laboratorio y se acercaron a la gran computadora—. Es por eso que decidí planear esto—dijo mientras sus dedos tecleaban algo.

 _ **¡Gran fiesta de San Valentín!**_ Era lo que se podía leer en el monitor.

— ¿Fiesta? —Tenjo observaba el anuncio con decoraciones de corazones.

—Pensé en esto para que todos pasaran tiempo juntos, principalmente Kaito.

— ¿Mi hermano?

—Como sabes, últimamente ha estado muy ocupado, me preocupa que se sobre-esfuerce, a su edad tiene que divertirse, quiero que se olvide del estrés—sonrió de lado—. Sé que no le gustan este tipo de celebraciones—llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda—, pero Haruto, si se lo pides, él no podrá decirte que no—miró a su hijo.

—No te preocupes papá, yo convenceré a mi hermano—cerró sus puños decidido—. ¡Disfrutaremos esta fiesta!—sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Su padre le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien, es hora de avisarle a la ciudad—presionó un botón y sin más se dio aviso.

 **Escuela Heartland 1:30 PM.**

La campana sonó dando la señal de libertad, los jóvenes salieron felices, podían regresar a sus casas o pasar un tiempo conviviendo.

— ¡Es hora de tener un duelo! —dijo eufórico nuestro querido Yuma—. ¿Con quién debería tener uno? —miraba a su alrededor.

—Nunca cambias—Kotori le miraba con una sonrisa al igual que todos sus amigos.

— ¡Yo seré tu oponente Yuma! —habló Tetsuo—. ¡Esta vez no perderé! —cerró su puño con decisión.

— ¡Bien! —sonrió el menor— ¡vamos Tetsuo! —con sonrisa en el rostro tomo su D-Pad para prepararse— ¡ve Duel-Disk! —su amigo le imitó—, ¡D-Gazer lis…

 _ ***¡Beep! ¡Beep!***_

— ¿Eh..? —el pequeño artefacto emitió varios pitidos, en la pantalla se podía ver la imagen de un sobre.

— ¿Un mensaje? —la peli-verde miro su D-Gazer alzando una ceja.

—Yo también tengo uno—dijo Cath.

—Para resumir—el presidente de clase miraba de igual manera el suyo—, a todos nos llegó uno.

— ¿Qué será? —el oji-rubí presiono el ícono para saber que es lo que pasaba.

Una melodía de un teclado tocando unas simples notas sonó (cabe mencionar que era muy movida) todos los presentes estaban algo confundidos. Varios corazones de diferentes tamaños y colores inundaron la pantalla, al dispersarse, letras regordetas se movieron dejando ver el mensaje:

 _ **¡Gran fiesta de San Valentín! ¡No faltes! Te esperamos este 14 de febrero en la torre Heartland a partir de las 19:00 PM y no lo olvides… ¡Trae a esa persona especial!**_

Yuma sintió sus mejillas arder al leer eso último.

— ¡Una fiesta! —Kotori dio un pequeño brinco por la emoción—. ¡Será divertido! —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Un baile, que romántico-nyan…—las mejillas de la pequeña Cathy se sonrojaron.

—Pero ¿a quién llevaremos de pareja-ura? —Tokunosuke mencionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pareja…—susurró el peli-negro. Sus ojos rojos miraron fijamente el aparato que traía en manos.

— ¿Yuma? —su amiga de la infancia lo miró con algo de preocupación.

 _ **¡Trae a esa persona especial!**_

Sintió su corazón palpitar, se maldecía internamente, cada vez que volvía a leer aquella invitación, su mente en automático pensaba en cierto rubio a quien no había visto en un largo mes. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si pudieran ir juntos… sacudió su cabeza para volver a poner los pies en la tierra. ¿Ir con Kaito? ¡Ja! Eso si era la broma del siglo. Inconcientemente, apretó con fuerza el objeto que tenía entre sus dedos.

Una delgada mano se posó en su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al girar se encontró con la sonrisa de Mizuki.

— ¿Kotori? —la miró.

— ¡Bien! Yuma necesito que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas—lo tomó del brazo—. ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos! —antes de que alguien dijera algo, jaló al moreno quien se iba quejando.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana—Tetsuo se despidió con la mano—. ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

—Tal vez…—Cath apretó sus puños— ¡Kotori quiere llevarlo al baile! —se quejó amargamente— ¡no puedo creer que se me adelantara! —decía mientras mordía un pañuelo para calmar su ira. Los demás la miraban con una pequeña gota bajando de sus frentes.

…

— ¡Oye, Kotori! —sus ojos confusos miraban a la chica— ¿A dónde vamos? No me dijiste nada acerca de- ¡Woah! —su amiga frenó en seco, al girarse, Tsukumo se encontró con una mirada seria— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esa es mi línea—llevó sus manos a su cintura—. Yuma, tenías una mirada muy pensativa—la chica tenía una idea sobre qué o más bien quién pensaba su amigo—, acaso… ¿pensabas en Kaito?

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, la temperatura de su rostro aumentó, desvió su mirada, su mano rascó con nerviosismo su cuello.

— ¿E-en Kaito? Vamos Kotori, ¡c-claro que no! ¡Haha! —soltó una risa nerviosa—, yo sólo…—quería decirle a la peli-verde que todo estaba bien, que en ningún momento pensó en el rubio, sólo estaba sorprendido por la fiesta… o al menos eso quería decirle, los iris anaranjados miraban con seriedad a los suyos, al final, soltó un suspiro, no podía engañarla, lo conocía muy bien—. Sí…—dijo derrotado.

—Yuma…—formó una tenue sonrisa— ¿por qué no le pides que valla contigo?

El moreno no dijo nada durante unos segundos, después soltó un pesado suspiro—No—dijo sin más.

—Pero…

—Escucha Kotori—comenzó a decir—, sé que quieres que dé el primer paso pero no pasará.

—P-pero… ¡Si le hablas con la verdad puede que…

— ¡Imposible! —interrumpió a la menor—. No hay que hacerse ilusiones Kotori, hay que ser sinceros ¿Kaito y yo? Valla broma…para empezar… ¿en que se fijaría? —mordió su labio inferior—. Sólo hay que dejar las cosas como están…—sus ojos brillaron con tristeza.

—Yuma…—Mizuki sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, quería ayudar al peli-negro, pero ¿cómo? Siempre que trataba de animarlo para confesarse, éste se negaba diciendo cosas como esa…— ¡Ahhh!—lanzó un gritó que sobresalto al mayor.

— ¿K-Kotori? —parpadeó varias veces sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que menospreciarte?!—apretó sus puños con frustración— ¡eres un tonto Yuma! —gritó—. Escucha, tienes esta oportunidad de poder verlo, de hablarle, de estar con él…—hizo una pequeña pausa—. Sé que es difícil confesar tus sentimientos pero…—infló sus mejillas—, si Kaito no puede ver que tiene a alguien gentil, dulce, que lo quiere y se preocupa por él… ¡Entonces es él quien se lo pierde, no tú! —finalizó.

—…—iris rojizos estaban abiertos en señal de asombro, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la de cabello verde.

Gracias a la exasperación, la pequeña Kotori tenía sus mejillas rojas, su cuerpo estaba tenso y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por el rabillo de sus ojos. El dueño de la llave del rey se acercó a paso tranquilo, suavemente colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, tras esa acción, la menor alzó su cabeza para verlo aún con ojos molestos.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí—sonrió gentilmente—. Vamos no pongas esa cara—trató de animar a su amiga pero ella lo continuaba viendo con enojo, Yuma rascó su cabeza, al final soltó un suspiro—. Si…si trato de preguntarle a Kaito sobre lo del baile ¿sonreirías?

La pequeña Mizuki agachó su cabeza, llevó sus manos a sus ojos y secó las pequeñas lágrimas, alzó su cabeza para mirar al de piel morena, sus labios estaban curveados dejando ver una linda sonrisa.

— ¡Bien! —alzó sus brazos al aire—. ¡No hay tiempo que perder Yuma! —lo cogió del brazo— ¡vamos a la torre Heart!

— ¡¿Eh?! —los nervios le invadieron— ¡E-espera Kotori! —quería soltarse pero su amiga se había aferrado muy bien a su brazo.

—Dijiste que hablarías con él sobre el baile.

— ¡Dije que trataría! —se quejó—. Además, no sabemos si esta en casa…—de algún modo intentaba evadir su situación.

—Hacer, tratar, es prácticamente lo mismo—su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Sabes que no es cierto…—exhaló derrotado, su amiga estaba decidida a hacer que hablara con el rubio. Para empezar… ¿Estaría en la torre? ¿qué tal que no? Pero… ¿Y si en verdad se encontraba allí? ¿qué le diría? Eran demasiadas preguntas que cruzaban por su cabeza.

…

 **Torre Heart 2:40 PM.**

Una gran nave volaba a través del cielo azul, Chris cumplía con su labor de capitán, volaba la nave con tranquilidad, a su lado, Dorowa fungía como co-piloto, debía colocar las coordenadas exactas, pronto aterrizarían.

En uno de los asientos de la nave, Kaito estaba sentado cruzado de brazos y piernas, sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, estaba muy cansado, se le podían ver ojeras por la falta de sueño, a penas había dormido cuatro horas, la última investigación fue muy pesada, explorando lugares, haciendo pruebas y a eso súmale aquellas personas que buscaban robar sus cosas. Él, Dorowa y Chris se habían encargado de varios.

La estación Orbital 7 miraba con algo de preocupación a su amo, varias veces le había intentado decir que tomara un descanso pero Tenjo lo intimidaba con una mirada, al final, el robot compañero desistía en decirle que tomara un pequeño reposo.

Tenjo suspiró, sólo deseaba llegar a casa y tumbarse en su cama para descansar un rato, después pasaría tiempo con Haruto, le recompensaría el tiempo que ha estado fuera, comerían juntos y…

Su mirada platina se enfocó al frente, en realidad, no veía a un punto fijo, se perdió en sus pensamientos, tal vez, no sólo a Haruto tendría que recompensarle el tiempo perdido…su mente recordó a cierto muchacho de cabello negro. ¿Desde cuando no veía a Yuma? Un poco más de un mes, un largo tiempo donde no había podido escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos rojos brillar, se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Sólo eran tonterías…o eso es lo que quería hacerse creer, su subconsciente le traicionaba y recordaba al moreno en cada instante, trataba de evitarlo pero simplemente no podía, si comía, pensaba en su sonrisa cuando devoraba algo que le gustara, al trabajar, su mente divagaba hasta pensar un Yuma, cuando veía su deck, ansiaba tener un duelo con Tsukumo, divertirse con él…

En todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera, lo peor de todo (según Kaito) era cuando llegaba la noche, le costaba trabajo dormir, sus ojos veían fijamente su D-Gazer, las ansias de mandarle un mensaje al chico le carcomían, escribirle sólo para saber cómo había estado su día o hablar cosas triviales, pero al final se arrepentía y dejaba a un lado su comunicador. Eso no iba con él, Tenjo no se comportaba de esa manera y más con alguien como Yuma.

Cerró sus ojos con algo de molestia, le causaba conflicto tener todas esas emociones. ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas cosas por Yuma? Kaito lo sabía, su corazón entendía todas esas sensaciones…pero se negaba a admitirlo. Era muy claro que Yuma sólo lo veía como rival y amigo…sabía que no pasaría nada más y eso dolía…se hacía de la idea que debía olvidar esos sentimientos, con el tiempo se desvanecerían, tal vez…

—Kaito-sama, hemos llegado—la voz de la estación Orbital le sacó de sus pensamientos.

No dijo nada, sólo asintió y se levantó para salir de la nave junto con sus dos acompañantes.

— ¿Te sientes bien Kaito? —la grave voz de su mentor Chris llegó a sus oídos.

—Sí—dijo con simpleza.

—No te exijas mucho Kaito—la voz preocupada de Dorowa le hizo voltear a verla. Los luceros marrones lo veían con cierta angustia, el rubio desvió la vista.

Prontamente se encontraban entrando al edificio. El sonido de la puerta de metal anunció su entrada, todo estaba tranquilo, Tenjo observó a su alrededor con mirada confusa, se preguntó si su hermanito estaría en casa.

—Kaito—la voz de su padre llamó la atención de los presentes—bienvenido.

—Estoy de vuelta padre—dijo con tranquilidad— ¿Dónde está Haruto?

—Está en el salón, vamos con él.

El rubio enarcó una ceja con desconcierto, sentía que su padre actuaba algo raro, junto con sus acompañantes lo siguieron.

Haruto ayudaba a los trabajadores de la torre a decorar el gran salón para la fiesta que se daría el catorce, una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, estaba muy emocionado por el baile. Escuchó como alguien entraba al lugar, alzó su cabeza y sus lindos ojos ámbar brillaron hermosamente cuando vio entrar a quien estaba esperando.

— ¡Hermano! —dejó lo que hacía y rápidamente fue para darle un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Te extrañé mucho! —restregó su mejilla en el pecho del mayor.

—También te extrañé Haruto—sonrió gentilmente mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor. Todos los que presenciaron la escena sonrieron felices.

—Por cierto—el rubio se separó del abrazo—. ¿Qué es todo esto? —su vista recorrió el lugar y notó los grandes corazones de colores que colgaban del techo.

—Veras Kaito—habló Faker—, organicé una pequeña fiesta.

— ¿Fiesta?

—Sí—asintió emocionado el pequeño peli-azul—. Una fiesta para San Valentín. Habrá mucha comida, música, vendrán todos nuestros amigos, además. ¡Pueden invitar a quien quieran!

Los tres que recién habían llegado, parpadearon un par de veces, Kaito intentando procesar las últimas palabras dichas por su hermano, Chris sonrió de lado y miró discretamente a su discípulo, mientras, Dorowa sintió algo en su pecho, se podía ver como el brillo en sus ojos aumentó.

—Yo paso—su tono serio hizo que su familiar lanzara un suspiro.

—Kaito, has estado muy ocupado últimamente, relájate un momento—comenzó a decir el padre de los Tenjo—, quiero que se diviertan—se acercó a sus hijos—. Por favor, por sólo una noche olvídate del trabajo.

—Hermano—fue el turno del menor de hablar—, por favor, no quiero que te presiones mucho, vamos a divertirnos en el baile—miró a su hermano esperanzado de que aceptara.

—Yo…—desvió su mirada, las fiestas nunca han sido de su agrado, el preferiría pasar la noche haciendo otras cosas, suspiró resignado, no podía negárselo a su hermano, después de todo debía compensarlo por su ausencia—esta bien—sus labios formaron una sutil sonrisa al sentir nuevamente el abrazo de Haruto.

—Bien, debemos continuar los preparativos para el catorce—dicho esto, los trabajadores siguieron con sus tareas.

Los hermanos salieron del salón, caminaron hacía el balcón que se encontraba cerca de la habitación del rubio. Estaban sentados en una pequeña banca, el mayor escuchaba a su hermano contarle las cosas que había hecho en esos días, bueno, al menos eso trataba, las palabras antes mencionadas por el pequeño continuaban resonando en su cabeza.

 _/— ¡Pueden invitar a quien quieran!/._

Apretó sus labios, se sentía un poco irritado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaba en Yuma?

— ¿Hermano? —la voz de su hermano hizo que volviera a la realidad.

—Lo siento Haruto, ¿Qué me decías?

El menor lo miró unos segundos, sabía que su hermano no lo escuchaba del todo y tenía una pequeña idea del porqué.

— ¿Invitarás a Yuma al baile? —preguntó sin tapujos.

— ¿Eh? —abrió un poco más los ojos por la impresión—. ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

—Sólo pienso que sería una gran idea—dijo en tono inocente, claro que Haruto sabía acerca de los sentimientos de su hermano, desde un principio lo notaba y no sólo los de él, si no que también tenía la idea de que Yuma se sentía del mismo modo—, deberías ir con él, sería grandioso.

—Haruto…—suspiró—. ¿Por qué debería invitarlo? Hay muchas personas más.

—Pero sabemos que Yuma es el más cercano a ti—su hermano mayor se quedó en silencio—. Si lo pensamos mejor, no te atreverías a preguntarle a alguien más—escuchó un suspiró por parte del mayor—. Si le preguntas a Yuma, estoy seguro que aceptará—sonrió—. Traeré algo de tomar, en seguida vuelvo—antes de que Kaito pudiera hablar su pequeño hermano ya lo había dejado solo.

El peli-azul caminaba por los pasillos de la torre, en un instante su comunicador sonó, al verlo, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de quien llamaba.

— _¿Haruto-kun?—_ se escuchó una voz femenina al momento de contestar.

— _¿Kotori-san? ¿Qué pasa?_

— _¡Ah veras…! ¡Que te quedes quieto Yuma! —_ del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba como la chica forcejeaba con alguien más.

— _¡Cambié de opinión, quiero ir a casa!_ —chilló otra voz.

— _¡No seas un miedoso!_

— _¿Es la voz de Yuma?_

— _¡Sí! Verás, Yuma quiere hablar con Kaito, así que estamos aquí en la entrada de la torre… ¡Que vengas para acá!_

— _¡Ni siquiera sabemos si esta en casa! —_ reprochó el de ojos rojos.

— _Oh… pues tienen suerte, mi hermano acaba de llegar, esta aquí en la torre_ —al decir eso pudo escuchar la celebración de Kotori y un grito ahogado por parte de Yuma— _Ya bajo por ustedes._

Prontamente el pequeño niño se encontraba abriéndoles a sus amigos, al verlos, una gota bajo por su sien al estilo anime pues la muchacha tenía sometido al mayor para que no intentara escapar.

— ¡Hola, Haruto-kun! —sonrió la chica.

—Hola, Kotori-san, Yuma—se alegró de ver a sus amigos— ¿Esta todo bien?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes—la peli-verde le restó importancia—. Yuma quiere preguntarle algo a tu hermano—tomó a su mejor amigo por los hombros—. Yo iré a la plaza a comprar unas cosas, te llamaré después—al terminar su frase empujó al moreno para que entrara en la casa.

— ¡Espera Kotori! —Tsukumo infló sus cachetes—. ¡Ese no era parte del plan! —pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban del rabillo de sus ojos.

— ¡No te preocupes!—dio una palmada en la espalda del chico—. No quiero hacer un mal tercio, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. ¡Kattobingu Yuma! —se fue antes de que el joven le reprochara algo.

—Adelante Yuma—ofreció el menor.

—Con permiso…—el de luceros rojos entró derrotado a la casa, esto era genial, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía su rostro caliente. ¿Por qué sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina? ¡Ah rayos! ¿Qué debía decir en cuanto tuviera a Kaito en frente?

— ¿Estas bien Yuma? Tu cara esta roja.

— ¡Sí! —asintió varias veces de forma frenética—.¡No hay ningún problema! —seguido soltó una risa forzada.

—Tranquilo, mi hermano se pondrá feliz de ver que estas aquí—lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó donde el rubio.

…

Sus luceros platinos observaban el cielo, no tardaría en ponerse el sol, una suave brisa movió su cabello.

 _/— ¿Invitarás a Yuma al baile?/._

¿Debería…?

 _/—Si le preguntas a Yuma, estoy seguro que aceptará/._

Soltó aire por la boca. ¿Debería considerarlo? Pedirle que fueran juntos…tal vez…agitó su cabeza en negación, debía quitarse esas ideas locas. ¿Ir con Yuma? ¿Para qué? Para convivir, platicar, bailar con él mientras ve esos grandes ojos rojos que reflejan sinceridad y felicidad, sostener suavemente su cintura y perderse en un momento sólo para ellos dos…

Gruñó, maldecía a su subconsciente, hacerle pensar ese tipo de cosas…lo peor de todo es que en el fondo…quería que pasaran… ¡Maldición! Él no era así, no actuaba de esa manera, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar esos sentimientos? Llevó su mano hacía su cabello para peinarlo. En verdad…era molesto sentirse de esa manera.

— ¿Kaito? —escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Giró su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro a la recién llegada.

—Dorowa—habló quedamente—, pensé que ya te habías ido—nuevamente dirigió su vista hacía el cielo.

—Estaba a punto de…—su voz se escuchaba tímida, algo curioso, pues ella siempre demostraba una actitud seria. La mujer suspiró para calmarse, a paso decidido pero tranquilo se acercó al rubio—. ¿Puedo? —dijo refiriéndose si podía tomar asiento.

El contrario hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba bien, la peli-morada se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente, llevó sus manos sobre sus piernas, sentía su corazón acelerarse.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada en especial—sus ojos platinos miraban como el sol empezaba a ponerse.

—Fue una gran idea—Tenjo la miró de reojo—, la fiesta—sus ojos cafés miraron el cielo—. También me alegra que decidieras ir.

—Sólo acepté por Haruto.

—Deberías olvidar el trabajo más seguido y divertirte más—habló con sinceridad—. No te exijas demasiado.

Tenjo dejó salir un soplido—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, necesito encontrar la energía—ligeramente apretó sus puños—. No necesito que te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

—Kaito…

…

Haruto llevaba a Yuma de la mano, el menor iba sonriendo mientras que el contrario sentía como su corazón golpeaba violentamente su pecho, una parte de él quería hablar con el rubio pero por otro lado, sentía unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo. En realidad, prefería la segunda opción.

—Yuma—el peli-azul le miró—, mi hermano te dirá que sí—Yuma sintió su rostro arder ante la declaración del Tenjo menor. ¡¿Qué significaba eso?!

— ¡N-no sé d-de que ha-hablas! —tartamudeó.

Estaban a pocos metros de donde se encontraba el mayor, antes de llegar, el oji-ambar se detuvo.

—Mi hermano esta en el balcón de ahí—señaló—. Buena suerte Yuma—le dio un pequeño empujón alentándolo a continuar solo.

El moreno giró su cabeza, el menor alzó su dedo pulgar mientras le guiñaba un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó para darle privacidad. Yuma regresó su cabeza al frente, podía ver la luz del sol que se asomaba por la entrada del balcón, tragó saliva en señal de nerviosismo, debía calmarse, respiró hondo.

 _/—Mi hermano te dirá que sí/._

Aquellas palabras de Haruto hacían que se sintiera un poco ansioso, pero a la vez le daban el suficiente coraje para ir con Kaito e invitarlo al baile, tal vez…no, tenía la esperanza de que aceptara. Apretó sus puños con decisión y se fue acercando al lugar donde su "crush" estaba.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mi, estaré bien—escuchó la voz del rubio, esto hizo que se frenara justo antes de entrar.

—Kaito…—conocía esa otra voz, Tenjo no estaba sólo. De manera discreta se asomó lentamente para que no le descubrieran.

 _«Kaito y Dorowa»_ sintió un pequeño mal estar en su estómago.

—Me preocupas— miró al suelo—, no quiero que algo te pase…—susurró suavemente.

El contrario no dijo nada, sabía sobre los sentimientos de Dorowa hacia él, pero no podía corresponderle, aunque le molestara, su corazón latía por alguien más.

—Ven conmigo al baile—la peli-morada habló con decisión, el de ojos platinos la miró directamente, la contraría alzó su vista para verlo de frente.

 _ **¡BA-THUMP! ¡BA-THUMP!**_

Los ojos rojizos se abrieron más al escuchar la declaración de la mujer, su corazón latía agitadamente, inconcientemente apretó sus puños. Kaito parpadeó un par de veces, los ojos marrones brillaban de una manera especial.

—Quiero que vivas una vida tranquila—lentamente deslizó su mano para tocar suavemente la contraria—, quiero ser yo la que te ayude—con su dedo pulgar recorrió el dorso de la mano del rubio.

Yuma dio un paso atrás para poder recargarse en la pared, justo a un lado de la entrada, la opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, el miedo de escuchar la respuesta de Kaito le hizo temblar ligeramente, su corazón deseaba que rechazara la invitación.

Se quedó callado unos momentos procesando la declaración de su compañera. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Estaría bien ir con ella? Abrió un poco sus labios para poder hablar. ¿Podría aceptar los sentimientos de Dorowa?

—Esta bien.

Sintió como pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, mordió su labio intentando callar su sollozo, agitó su cabeza violentamente, no debía llorar, después de todo sabía que no tenía oportunidad, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí sin hacer ruido.

Tenjo estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, ni siquiera él sabía el porqué había aceptado, se excusó pensando que era una buena idea. La sonrisa por parte de la peli-morada no se hizo esperar, sus ojos brillaron radiantes, inclusive un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas, se sentía feliz, tenía una oportunidad para conquistar al chico de sus sueños.

—Nos divertiremos juntos.

Nuestro querido oji-rubi caminaba hacía la salida de la torre, el eco de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba. No muy lejos de él, Chris andaba mientras leía algunos papeles, el sonido de un caminar le hizo alzar la cabeza.

— ¿Yuma? —vio al chico andar con pesar, podía ver el deje de tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos—. Yuma—habló un poco más alto para llamar la atención del menor.

El nombrado giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un joven alto de cabellos blancos.

—V…digo Chris—el albino se acercó a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba investigando junto con Kaito y Dorowa algunas cosas—tras decir los nombres de sus compañeros notó como el contrario afligía la mirada—. A ti, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —se hacía una idea del porqué el oji-rubí estaba en la torre, si su instinto no le fallaba diría que la principal razón sería el tema del baile, quería confirmarlo, sus ojos escanearon a detalle las reacciones del duelista joven.

—Ah…n-nada en especial…—rascó su nuca con nerviosismo—, sólo…vine a ver a Haruto—formó una sutil sonrisa—. Si me disculpas Chris, ya debo irme—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó del mayor.

—Kaito ya volvió, pensé que querrías verlo—sus ojos amarillos notaron como el cuerpo del moreno tembló ligeramente al mencionar a su discípulo.

—Ah... yo no quiero molestarlo, esta ocupado—giró para sonreírle—. Nos vemos—caminó más rápido para poder salir de ahí.

Arclight sabía que esa sonrisa era forzada, desde que vio a Tsukumo caminar, sabía que este tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, no pudo deducir mucho pero pronto averiguaría que es lo que había pasado.

…

Yuma salía de la torre, se le notaba cabizbajo, su mirada veía al suelo como si fuese algo interesante, si veías al chico podrías jurar ver una pequeña nube gris arriba de su cabeza.

 _/—Esta bien/._

Recordar esas palabras le hicieron frenarse, tensó su cuerpo, se maldecía una y otra vez, sabía que era una mala idea, no tenía oportunidad, Dorowa era la candidata perfecta para el rubio, era madura, astuta, inteligente y bonita. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Kaito estaría mejor con ella… ¡¿A quien quiere engañar?! Dolía, le dolía imaginarse esa relación. ¿Por qué enamorarse era tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de una chica? Ah…se sentía molesto.

Reanudó su caminar. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez, lo mejor sería no ir al baile, además… ¿con quién iría?

 _ ***MEP! MEP!***_

El sonido de un claxon le hizo frenarse, una lujosa limusina se estacionaba cerca de él, sus ojos vieron sorprendidos a tan elegante auto.

— ¡Yuma! —un joven de ojos esmeraldas bajaba con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡III! —sus labios se curvearon levemente expresando alegría.

—No pensaba encontrarte aquí—le hizo una rápida seña a su chofer para que lo esperara—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Yo sólo…daba un paseo—trató de mantener su sonrisa.

El contrario notó que su amigo actuaba de manera extraña, pues conocía las sonrisas de Yuma y sabía perfectamente que esa era una forzada.

— ¿Y tú? —el moreno trató de cambiar de tema, deseaba que su amigo no le preguntara nada acerca de su estado de ánimo.

—Voy a recoger a mi hermano.

—Ya veo—no le fue difícil deducirlo, pues iba en dirección a la torre.

— ¿Yuma? —enarcó una ceja con preocupación, estaba muy callado, la energía que siempre desbordaba estaba apagada, a paso lento se acerco para colocar su mano en el hombro del menor—. ¿pasó algo?

— ¡No! —apresuró a decir, el peli-rosa se sorprendió por su reacción—. Todo esta bien, no te preocupes III—su mano se colocó sobre la de su amigo para indicarle que estaba tranquilo.

 _ ***TROM!***_

Ambos jóvenes miraron al cielo, el hermoso atardecer comenzaba a nublarse, los truenos resonaron indicando que la lluvia no tardaría en caer.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —su voz era suave.

— ¡Ah! ¡No! —negó con sus manos—. No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo caminar además tu hermano…

— ¡Insisto! —lo tomó de la mano con suavidad—. Por favor, me sentiría mal si te llegaras a enfermar por la lluvia, mi hermano puede esperar un poco.

El peli-negro miro detalladamente los ojos esmeraldas, brillaban de una manera que no supo como descifrar, al final, soltó una tenue sonrisa y asintió. Como todo un buen caballero, Michael le abrió la puerta a Yuma, este solo agradeció tímidamente y agachó su cabeza para evitar que su compañero descubriera el sutil sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

Después de darle las instrucciones al chofer, arrancó. El oji-rubí miraba la ventana, prontamente, unas pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre el vidrio, el Arclight más joven miraba de reojo a su acompañante, sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no quería presionar a Yuma para que le contase, en el fondo se sentía algo triste pues en verdad deseaba que el moreno fuese mucho más cercano a él. Agacho su vista y con la punta de sus dedos, acarició despacio su comunicador, respiró hondo, si quería formar una relación más allá de una simple amistad, tendría que ser valiente.

—Yuma—rompió el silencio.

— ¿Mmm?—"respondió".

—Yo…—su vista se fijo en la mano de su compañero, estaba descansando en medio de ellos, el peli-rosa sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, el calor se le subió al rostro, las ganas de tomarla inundaron su ser. Tímidamente acercó la suya…

— ¿III? —detuvo sus acciones al escuchar la voz de Yuma—. ¿Qué pasa? —al alzar su cabeza se encontró de lleno con dos grandes ojos rojos que lo miraban interrogantes.

—Ah…veras Yuma—se acomodó en su asiento—, quería decir…

—Disculpe amo Michael, hemos llegado a nuestro destino—interrumpió el chofer. Ambos observaron y en efecto, el coche se encontraba enfrente de la casa Tsukumo.

—La lluvia se ha puesto más fuerte—habló el peli-negro mirando el vidrio—. Gracias por haberme traído III—se giró para ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí…—apenas pudo decir, su corazón latía más y más fuerte al ver aquella bella sonrisa, aquellos ojos rojos brillaban tan radiantes…

—Nos vemos después—la voz de Yuma le hizo volver a la realidad, cuando lo notó este ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —se apresuró a salir del auto también, el chofer los imitó y con rapidez sacó una sombrilla de la cajuela para cubrir a ambos.

El que conducía el carro se quedo esperando a su joven amo, mientras él iba a dejar a Yuma a la puerta de su casa.

—No tenías que molestarte.

—No es problema—le sonrió. A pesar del frío viento, el rostro del oji-esmeralda se sentía caliente, debía sacar valentía, sólo era una simple pregunta, se iba mentalizando mientras caminaban hacía la puerta de entrada.

—De nuevo gracias III—rascó su cabeza con algo de timidez—, bueno, nos vemos…

— ¡Yuma! —se sorprendió un poco por su actitud, por lo general él era tranquilo, pero cuado se trataba del oji-rojo, Michael expresaba sus sentimientos con más impulso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —ladeó su cabeza confundido.

—Veras…—maldición. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar? —, como sabes, a todos nos mandaron una invitación para algo muy especial…—el contrarió enarcó una ceja, pues a medida que el peli-rosa hablaba iba bajando el volumen de su voz, por lo cual Yuma no alcanzaba a escucharlo bien y a eso agrégale el sonido de la lluvia caer.

—III, no te escucho bien—trató de llamarle pero el otro estaba tan metido en sus palabras que no prestaba atención—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

— ¡Ven conmigo al baile!

El silencio reinó, el de mechones rosas parpadeaba varias veces. ¿Había escuchado bien? Arclight miró con timidez la cara de su amigo.

—M-me encantaría que fueras conmigo Yuma—dijo calmándose—. Así podremos divertirnos juntos—le dedicó una sonrisa gentil.

—III…— ¿Qué debía hacer? Nuevamente la escena entre Dorowa y Kaito pasó por su mente—. Sí, iré contigo—devolvió a sonrisa.

Los hermosos ojos verdes brillaron con felicidad, su corazón latía de emoción.

— ¡Bien! —en un impulso tomó la mano del menor—. Nos veremos el catorce Yuma, pasaré por ti a las ocho.

—Me parece bien, entonces, nos vemos el catorce III.

…

El pequeño Haruto llevaba en sus manos una charola con tres vasos de limonada, caminaba hacía el balcón para reunirse nuevamente con su hermano. La sonrisa de sus labios se transformó en una mueca de confusión al ver a Dorowa venir en la dirección de donde se encontraba el Tenjo mayor.

—Hola Haruto—le sonrió, cosa que hizo que el menor enarcara una ceja, a la mujer se le veía muy contenta.

—Hola—apenas respondió, la peli-morada al pasar a su lado le acarició gentilmente la cabeza y continuó su camino. Haruto sólo la siguió con la mirada, eso fue extraño.

—Se le ve muy feliz—dijo Chris mientras llegaba a su lado—. Debió haberle pasado algo bueno.

—Eso creo…—su cabeza se alzó para mirar al mayor.

— ¿Y tu hermano?

—Esta en el balcón, justo iba con él.

—Te acompaño—con una suave palmada en su espalda le indicó a Haruto que continuaran su camino.

Prontamente llegaron al balcón, Haruto estaba feliz, quería escuchar como es que Yuma le había pedido a su hermano ir con él al baile o al menos eso creía, su sonrisa se borró al ver a su hermano solo.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí solo? —Chris habló antes que el menor. El nombrado miró sobre su hombro para ver a su mentor y a su pequeño hermano.

—En realidad no, Dorowa se acaba de ir.

Los recién llegados se sorprendieron un poco. El peli-azul iba a hablar pero nuevamente Chris lo interrumpió.

—Valla no pensé que pasaran tiempo **juntos** —remarcó la última palabra lo cual hizo que su discípulo girara su cabeza para ver al cielo.

El Tenjo menor no sabía lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué Dorowa estaba con su hermano? ¿Y Yuma? Estaba por preguntar pero la mano del albino se poso en su hombro para llamarle la atención, llevó su dedo índice a sus labios señalándole que no dijera nada.

— No me digas que… ¿Irán juntos al baile? —se acercó a paso lento.

—Sí…—dijo sin mucho interés. La respuesta sorprendió al hermano menor, su estomago se contrajo pues se sintió mal por su amigo peli-negro.

— ¡Valla! —fingió sorpresa—. No pensé que te atrevieras a invitar a alguien.

—Ella me lo preguntó. Es un baile ¿no? Tenía que ir acompañado.

—Y yo pensaba que le dirías a alguien más—susurró para que su alumno no lo escuchara—. Me alegra que decidieras divertirte en la fiesta—el pequeño niño se acercó a ambos, Kaito notó la charola que traía en sus manos.

—Gracias Haruto—habló con suavidad y tomó su vaso—. ¿Por qué hay una de más?

—Yo le pedí a Haruto-kun que me trajera una—se apresuró a decir el mayor de los tres mientras tomaba el vaso sobrante— ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

 _ ***TROMP!***_

El sonido que indicaba la lluvia hizo que los tres volvieran al interior de la torre, Kaito dijo que estaría en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena, su hermanito le dijo que en un rato lo alcanzaría, por fin estuvo a solas con Arclight.

—Chris-san, ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Por qué no te deje preguntarle sobre Yuma? —el niño se quedó en silencio—. Lo vi hace poco, al parecer no estaba muy feliz—se cruzó de brazos—lo que pude deducir es que escuchó la invitación de Dorowa hacía tu hermano.

—…—el menor agachó su cabeza al suelo, sintió tristeza, en cierta parte se sentía culpable por llevar a Yuma hasta ahí, esperaba que se encontrara bien.

 _ ***BEEP!***_

El celular del albino sonó indicando un nuevo mensaje, lo leyó, su pequeño hermano Michael ya estaba en la entrada esperándolo para ir a casa.

—Tengo que irme, despídeme de Kaito, nos vemos mañana—se despidió haciendo una seña al igual que el peli-azul.

Chris salía del edificio donde su chofer lo esperaba sosteniendo una sombrilla para cubrirlo de la lluvia, después de su ya usual saludo respetuoso le abrió la puerta para que entrara al vehículo junto con su hermano.

— ¡Hola hermano! —saludó alegre el peli-rosa.

—Hola Michael—enseguida notó el buen humor de su familiar— ¿pasó algo? Te ves muy contento —preguntó algo divertido, la felicidad del contrario era muy evidente, inclusive le hacía sentirse de buen humor también.

— ¿Enserio? —rascó su mejilla con timidez—. Pues…digamos que hoy fue una excelente tarde—un leve rubor cubrió sus cachetes.

El peli-blanco se limitó a sonreír, cuando llegaran a casa le sacaría la información al menor, la tarea será más fácil pues Thomas le ayudaría.

…

 **Residencia Mizuki 7:23 PM.**

Nuestra querida Kotori entraba a su cuarto con una sonrisa, dejó sus pertenencias en su cama, se sentía alegre pues ya tenía un nuevo vestido para el baile, sabía que ir a la nueva tienda tendría sus ventajas. Además de que ya había visto diferentes atuendos para su mejor amigo, hablando de, debía llamarle, ya quería saber como le había pedido a Kaito que fuera con él al baile, lo más seguro es que casi muriera de la vergüenza.

Se acostó en su cama con cuidado de no aplastar sus compras, tomo su D-Gazer y marcó el número indicado, lo llevó a su oreja escuchando el pitido de espera, uno, dos… entonces contestaron.

— _¡Hola Yuma!_ —saludó emocionada.

— _Hola Kotori. ¿Qué pasa?_

— _¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? ¡Quiero saber todo!_

El chico le platico detalle a detalle sobre lo sucedido en la tarde.

— _¡¿EH?!_ —rápidamente se sentó sobre su cama.

— _Y eso fue lo que paso…_

— _Pero…—_ sintió una presión en el pecho, sentía la culpa invadirle, ella le insistió a su amigo para que fueran—. _Lo siento…_

— _No te disculpes Kotori._

— _Por mi culpa, si no te hubiera insistido…_

— _Esta bien, no te preocupes—_ su voz era suave _—, sólo querías ayudarme y te lo agradezco._

— _Yuma…_

— _¡No estés triste! —_ alegró su tono de voz _—. Ir con III será divertido. Vamos a disfrutarlo ¿vale?_

— _Sí_ —respondió más tranquila—. _Entonces, te veré mañana._

— _Esta bien, descansa Kotori._

Colgó y se dejó caer sobre su cama para después soltar un suspiro, se sentía triste, no se mentiría, su mente no dejaba de pensar en el rubio, tan sólo recordar lo anterior vivido le hacía sentir un hueco en el pecho. Se acostó boca arriba para ver al techo, tal vez sea lo mejor. Ir con III ¡No era malo! Iría junto a su amigo y eso le tranquilizaba, se enfocaría en disfrutar el baile…

— ¿Cómo podré olvidar estos sentimientos? —una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro— ¿Qué debo hacer Astral?

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **¡Aquí termina la primera parte! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! Yo se que quieren hacerlo 7w7r**

 **Estoy muy feliz,** **este two-shot esta dedicado a mi OTP de Zexal. El Photonshipping *hace un corazón con sus manos* Créanme que la parte que viene les dará diabetes de lo tierno y dulce que estará.**

 **Espero que disfrutaran la lectura así como to disfruté escribirla.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho mis queridos lectores, abrazos y bss!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
